There Story
by green mangolia
Summary: What do you expct from life when you live alone, go to a school full of crazy girls & the best part of your day is when you can finaly drop your yanki attatude and get some sleep.Not much, well thats what I thought, before I met him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own fruits baskets:(.

A/N this is my first story so don't expect to much, I'd really like some reviews so I can improve.

I decided to do a story about yuki & arisa because I felt kind of sorry for him :( so I wanted him to pair up with some one to.

**Summery:** What do you expect from life when you live alone, go to a school full of crazy girls & the best part of your day is when you can finally drop your Yankee attitude and get some much, well that's what I thought, before I met him.

**There Story**

Uo (Arisa's) pov

Beep... beep... beep...

"Dam it, ugh it can't be the morning already." I groaned.

'aghhhh it's 8:00 A.M already i'm gonna be late for school...wait a second, why do I care?'

'Oh right, firstly I promised my best friend Toru I would make it for the first day,secondly...well there isnt really a second reason but hey, who cares.'

'I wonder if anything interesting will happen this year... who am I kidding,nothing interesting happens here.' I think to myself as I sit down next to my friend Hana.

"I am sensing some very strange electric signals from that direction" Hana says while pointing outside our class.

"Is that so, does that mean we will have some new students?" I ask, not trying to mask my curiosity maybe something interesting will happen after all.

A while after Toru comes sprinting into the room.

"oh I was almost late, and on the first day, how can I make mom proud if i'm already missing school."Toru says in a worried voice, I almost laugh, how can she be so worried she hasn't done anything.

"Do not fret Toru" Hana says calmly " Your grades will always be better than mine." She smiles.

"You almost sound proud Hana." I point out, I think sometimes she fails on purpose.

Our conversation is interrupted as our Sensei walks into the room,

"quite please" A hush falls over the crowd.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to inform you that some students that have transferred to our school have been placed in this class... I would like to introduce Sohma Yuki-kun & Sohma kyo-kun.

A collective buch of hushed giggles started from most of the girls in our class as two boys walked into the room the first had black and very girlish features despite this he still looked good, even I had to admit. But I knew his type, Princely not my thing. The second had bright orange hair and also looked quite good though he had a scowl plastered on his face.

"These are the one's with the strange eletric signals" Hana wisperd to me.

"They, look nice we should introduce ourselves" Toru suggested with a smile.

" I dunno they look like they have got enough people introducing themselves right now" I commented, looking over at the swarm of girls souronding the two boys, I almost felt sorry for them, almost.

The orange haired boy was fighting the swarming girls off and was soon free, but the dark haired one, I think his name was Yuki, just stood there helplesly with a weary expression on his features.

"Do you think we should help him?" Toru asked in a concerned voice.

"Nah he'll be fine" I said jokingly looking away, I didn't want Toru to see the guilt on my face, we probably should help him...but I'm a Yankee so I shouldn't care, right?

"Bring...Bring" The bell rang.

"Come on, time for our next class." I say as I haul my two friends out of the room.

**A/N**: well that was the first chapter...let me know wat ya think, I dunno if I should write any more or not so anyways … bye :).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own fruits baskets:(.

A.N I know I didn't explain very well whats going to happen in this story, but baisically it doesn't really tell you about what happens to Toru so she never moves in with the Somahs in this story anyway Uo & yuki fall for each other eventually but can't be sure if the other feals the same way. ...so yeah.

(I'm gonna do this one from yuki's pov.)

There Story

Yesterday was hellish... I shiver just thinking about it.

Flashback

_The sound of screaming all around me... I can't let them hug me or i'll transform...and I don't want Hatori to have to come on the first day or give Akito anymore reasons to stop me going to a public school, "HEY" I shout at Kyo, what the hell is that stupid cat thinking batting them away like that, sure we can't get to close but he's gonna kill them. I look around there's nothing I can do I better just stay still, I think, my eye's sweeping the room, they land on the only girls not attaking had long black hair and a falorn expresion,the next one had shoulder length brown hair and looked worried about something, I stopped and stared at the one I saw next, she had long bloned hair loose around her, it went well with her long blue school skirt, but the most striking thing was her face, she had the most beautiful face I had ever seen, sure the Somahs where beautiful but she was different uniqe, I was suudenly brought out of my thoughts when I heard the bell. All the girls surronding me had rushed of to class,i wanted to catch up with the other girl with the long bloned hair and ask her name but I knew it was a bad idea...I shouldn't be near people._

_Flash back over_

oh well theres no point in thinking about it now...it was time to get ready for school or I would be late...no time forbreakfast today. I'll just pick something up at school.

I get up and put on my new school shirt and pants and quikly brush my messy hair befor I stand infront of the miror in my room, I don't look to bad I think to myself as I walk down the stairs "BANG CRASH" "Stupid cat" I mutter to myself, Kyo's the only one who makes noises like that.

"Hey I heard that you dam rat! I'm gonna beat you today"kyo yells at me angrly, I just ignore him and walk out the door casually calling out over my shoulder "your gonna be late."

I rush to school, for some reason I want to see that bloned haired girl again.

A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long but I will post again soon!

:p c ya


End file.
